The use of linear or rotary potentiometers, switches, regulators or dimmers and buttons for lighting systems or mechanical faucets in water or gas flow control systems, all actuated manually, is known. However, the lifespan of these mechanical pieces of equipment is limited because they have mechanical moving parts that deteriorate through wear of the mechanical parts.
Touch-screen interfaces, in which a user touches a screen to control functions, are also known. However, the sensitivity of these screens varies and the successive presses cause wear.
In addition, actuating these pieces of mechanical equipment manually or pressing a touch-screen causes unsightly marks and, over time, soiling to build up. Lastly, mechanical equipment and touch-screens have drawbacks in terms of hygiene and contamination risks, particularly when in collective use.